


Hypnotised

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry, Short, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Sterek haiku. I’m pretty crap at any kind of poetry in general, but I figured I’d give it a try. Comments and kudos are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotised

Rubies in the dark.  
I let the wolf entrance me,  
with his piercing gaze.


End file.
